Traditional monitoring systems require manual initiation by a user in order to send an emergency signal to a monitoring body (e.g., police, a subscription monitoring service). However, certain emergency circumstances do not allow for a user to manually indicate an emergency condition (e.g., in a surprise assault). Also, traditional systems are limited to indication of an emergency condition that notifies the monitoring body. Improvements to monitoring systems would be beneficial.